Cartas con perfume floral
by Nezumi Shi
Summary: Ella siempre ha querido decir muchas cosas que nunca dirá y ha escrito muchas cartas que jamás entregará. El remitente siempre es Shikamaru y las posdatas siempre dicen lo mismo: "... que seas muy feliz con Temari-san."


Hi, hi! Bueno, soy Shi y les traigo el primer fic que hago, un pequeño one-shot de Ino (con toques de ShikaIno y ShikaTema). Pues, ya saben, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen comments (porque le dan vida a un autor).

Y, como toodos sabemos, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Dicho un poco... ¡disfruten el capítulo, por Nezumi Shi!

* * *

Cartas con perfume floral

No llorar es una regla básica de un ninja. Y ella es un ninja, una kunoichi.

Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, el papel seguía en blanco. ¿Para qué escribir otra carta que decía exactamente lo mismo que todas las demás? Él nunca las leería porque, en primera, ella jamás iba a dárselas. Eran su forma de desahogarse y eran suyas por mucho que el nombre del remitente fuera el de él.

Guardaba sus cartas en una cajita de cartón, debajo de su cama. Todas dobladas de manera perfecta, con letra refinada y, extrañamente, con su perfume personal: flores. Porque era lógico que trabajando en una floristería, se le pegara el olor de algunas de ellas; supuso que así debía de ser.

Pero no todas eran para Shikamaru.

Algunas, de cuando era niña, eran para Sakura, donde le escribía de mil y un maneras que no deseaba arruinar su amistad por un chico como Sasuke – bueno, no era sólo un chico, era el chico – y que deseaba con el corazón que volvieran a ser tan buenas amigas como lo eran antes de que la pelirrosa acabara con todo.

Otras eran para Chouji, donde le agradecía que siempre había estado con ella a su manera y que no pudo haber pedido un mejor equipo. Claro que las primeras cartas le reclamaban al chico por su forma tan exagerada de comer y la manera en la que se tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera – excepto cuando lo llamaban 'gordo' –.

Unas cuantas eran para Asuma-sensei, preguntándole cual había sido su primera impresión del equipo diez – porque, la verdad, habían sido lo peor ingresado de la academia, mucho peores incluso que Naruto – y acerca de su supuesta relación con Kurenai-san. Le agradecía las arduas y largas tardes de entrenamiento, las palabras de ánimo, los regaños, cuando los invitaba a comer y, sobre todo, la confianza en el equipo diez. En su equipo.

Luego de la muerte de su sensei, un par de cartas iban dirigidas a Kurenai-san, dándole ánimos como podía y alentándola a seguir tan fuerte como hasta ese momento. Escribiéndole que contaba con ella y con su equipo para lo que fuera y que estaba ansiosa por conocer al pequeño que venía en camino.

Muchas las había escrito desde sus días en la academia para Sasuke, con brillitos, pedacitos de flores, corazoncitos dibujados y todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir por aquellos días. Todas decían lo mismo: "_Sasuke, eres tan guay, eres tan genial, eres tan guapo, te admiro tanto_…" y todo lo que las demás le decían cuando eran niñas.

Y, claro, las cuales cuyo por remitente tenían a Shikamaru.

Había comenzado por pequeñas cartas reclamándole que era un holgazán de primera, que no ponía esfuerzo en lo que hacía, que ya comenzaba a detestar la palabra 'problemático' y todas esas cosas que a la fecha le repetía.

Había seguido con felicitarle por su victoria contra Kin Tsuchi y luego por haber sido el único en ascender a chunnin. Le había escrito que si él se lo proponía, podía ser un gran ninja algún día… ¡incluso Hokage! – tal como después diría Asuma-sensei –. Le invitaba a celebrarlo los cuatro juntos.

Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo, la tinta marcaba frases como: "_No sé qué es esto que estoy sintiendo_…" o "_Es todo tu culpa, como siempre_…". Y llegó ese momento que ella tanto se temía, ese momento donde llegó a la temida conclusión: estaba enamorada de su problemático holgazán compañero, de Shikamaru.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le vio? Era cientos de cosas que no debía y no era otras miles que sí debería.

Jamás pensó en decírselo, pero ¡por Dios!, se lo dio a entender en más de una ocasión. Para ella no era difícil coquetear – lo cual no significaba que le coqueteara a medio mundo como toda la aldea rumoreaba – y trató de demostrárselo; pero Shikamaru es Shikamaru y punto. Sería más fácil que Naruto se diera cuenta… bueno, tal vez Naruto no.

Sumándose a la causa, el darse cuenta de que entre el chunnin y la hermana del Kazekage había algo más que sólo la relación de "guía y guiada", arruinó toda pequeña ilusión que tenía.

Por eso, todas las cartas que iban dirigidas a Shikamaru tenían la misma posdata:

"…_ que seas muy feliz con Temari-san._"

Y todas las cartas que Ino escribió a lo largo de su vida, jamás las entregó.

Porque eran sus cartas. Sus cartas con perfume floral.

* * *

Pues, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí y toda clase de felicitación/critica/corrección/sugerencia/tomatazo es bien recibido. Jane! : )


End file.
